


Песня - Ярость

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: К тексту прилагаются гитарные аккорды иобложка.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Песня - Ярость

  
[Скачать и послушать еще раз песню можно отсюда.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/14ftnb25finFGePq01f2bLmLy2qnWYNWj?usp=sharing)

 **ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ** (перебором):  
Em G  
Хруст под ногами звучит будто пение,  
D A  
Сахарный запах разносится по ветру...  
Em G  
Сушит во рту от нетерпения,  
D A  
Хочется просто выключить голову.

Em G  
Мысли теряются в водовороте.  
D A  
Жарко мне, душно, пустите погулять!  
Em G  
Я не хочу быть в этом болоте!  
D A  
Всё, что мне нужно: просто - убивать... 

**ПРОИГРЫШ** (в темпе куплета) 

Em G A D F

**КУПЛЕТ:**  
Em  
Это ярость твоя, ты родился в крови.  
G  
Обернись в свою душу: там только тоска.  
A  
Отпусти свою суть, мы наелись земли.  
D F  
Дай им всем ощутить боль и холод клинка! 

Em  
Бей, рыдай и рычи, в ярко-красном бреду,  
G  
В цвет одежды твоей, после резанных ран!  
A  
Дай им всем лицезреть твою красоту.  
D F  
Ты прекрасен как демон, как ураган!

**ПРИПЕВ:**

Em G  
Из груди рвется сердце, горит и кричит,  
A D F  
Серебро среди пепла сверкает!  
Em G  
Белый Демон танцует кровавый мотив,  
A D F  
Самый худший кошмар воплощает! 

**ПРОИГРЫШ** (в темпе припева)

**КУПЛЕТ:**  
В бою все равны. Ты забудь обо всём.  
Запах смерти уже твой личный дурман.  
Стань свободным от мыслей о том и о сём  
И пойди окунись в этой тьмы океан. 

Прекрати слёзы лить. Это просто вода.  
Сделал выбор ты свой и пути назад нет!  
Ты испачкан в крови уже навсегда.  
Сомненья отбрось и дари врагам смерть!

**ПРИПЕВ:  
ПРОИГРЫШ **

****

****

**КУПЛЕТ:**  
Хруст песка на зубах, боль от множества ран  
Не способны убрать твоей ярости цвет.  
Цвет огня и крови, желто-красный фонтан.  
Сохраняй эту ярость ведь выбора нет! 

Это мерзость войны: мрут они либо ты.  
И на сердце твоем останется шрам.  
А пока наслаждайся собой и смотри:  
Поле боя упало к твоим ногам!

**ПРИПЕВ** (х2): 

**КОНЕЦ** (перебором):  
Кости хрустят под твердой поступью,  
Запах грязи так мерзко ощущать...  
Вдоволь напился солёной кровью.  
Голову лучше так и не включать...


End file.
